Live a Life: Freedom
by freakin'potterfan
Summary: After OotP, Harry is alone. He does what anyone would do, and takes a vacation. Well, that's what he tells himself. Meanwhile, everyone at HQ is panicking. Sirius is alive! Rated M for hints of bad stuff. OFFICIALLY ABANDONED!
1. prologue

Prologue

_Hop on a fast train out of town  
Downside up and Upside down_  
_Going fast is going slow_

Harry grabbed his shrunken trunk, which he had coincidentally forgotten to have

someone unshrink, and took a good last look around his home. No, not his home, his

childhood house. He was leaving, and he would like to see anyone stop him.

_What could have been we'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
_

The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, also known as the kitchen of Number 12

Grimwauld Place, was in chaos. They had just gotten amazing, astounding news. There

was a possibilty that Sirius Black, The-First-Innocent-Convict-Guy-That-Managed-To-

Break-Out-Of-Azkaban, could be pulled from the Death Veil. This boggled their minds

so much, they forgot about what they had told Harry.

_I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low_

Harry walked up to the guy in the ticket booth. The cab ride from Little Whinging to London had been horrorible. But it had been worth it. He knew that his stash of Mundane cash would come in handy someday. The passport and all the legal papers were good too.

"One First Class ticket to anywhere in the United States, please." The guy behind the counter jumped at Harry's voice.

"W...W...Where exactly in the U.S., sir?"

"Anywhere is good." Came the curt reply.

"That'll be $250 American money, sir." Harry handed over the money as if he did this everyday. "Gate 23, you'll be going to Seattle, in Washington."

Harry smiled humorlessly as he walked over to the gateway. He was almost free.

_I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low  
One more mile to Jericho  
_

Sirius was pulled, hacking and coughing from the D.V. He was thin and pale from six weeks of no food and no sun. It was a good thing wizards could go up to six months without food, otherwise he would be dead right now. Sirius was unconsious. Everybody there, which included Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye Moody, still didn't remember their promise, which is working out in Harry's favor, but not really, and could possible work out in Voldie's. Of course they didn't know this and were blissfully unaware of it.

_Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams_


	2. disaster brewing

Sorry, I forgot to add the disclaimer.

_Of course you did. _

Who are you?!

_I'm that little voice in your head telling you you forgot something_

Where have you been? Not to pull a Mrs. Weasley as that line is hers, but I needed you for my Math test Thursday!

_I've been here all along. You have been ignoring me._

Have not! I happen to pay attention to all the voices in my head.

_Whatever. Here, so you don't forget, none of the songs, books, or idea's are mine/ours. Please don't sue. I don't have any money. Wait, we do own D- OW! What the f*** was that for?!_

After accidentally whacking my memory: What was what for voice? By the way what's your name? I can't call you voice all the time. Or can I?

_Hmm. I shall be called... (fangirl, play the dramatic music. NOW) (accidently plays the theme song to Barney) HEY!! _

Sorry_. _

_My new name is Alex._

Now we start the story? Please. *Gives Patented SUPER DUPER PUPPY DOG EYES LOOK*

_Alright. *sighs*_

CHAPTER 1

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

Harry stared out of the plane window. They were flying through the clouds. He mentally

planned what he was going to do once he got there. First he would find a hotel to crash for a while.

Then he was going to find a house or a job. You could never be too careful. Just a longer way of

saying, "CONSTANT VIGALANCE."

He was pulled out of his musings by a stewardess. "May I get you something, sir?"

"No Thanks" Came the ususal reply.

A voice came over the intercom. "We will be landing in Seattle in twenty minutes. Please

buckle your seatbelts. It is 6:30 P.M. in Seattle so please fix your watches. Thank you and have a

nice day."

Harry, after buckling his seatbelt, noticed the old lady next to him, who had to be at least

55, nearly hyperventhilating. She noticed his almost staring and gave a weak smile.

"I hate flying. I had to go to a small town to get my daughters affairs in order."

"Not to be rude or anything, but what happened?"

"She was in a car accident with her husband and my daughter. The only one who survived

was the little girl. I'm much to old to take care of her so she's going to an orphanage."

Harry frowned at her. "Nobody's too old. Plus she's your granddaughter. Nobody should

go to an orphanage and be without parents. You should really take her in."

"What can I do? I'm 57, my husband's dead, and I can barely take care of myself."

"If it's financial aid you need, you can find plenty of people to help. Hell, I'd help myself if I

knew it was just money you needed to support her."

"Really? But she's 15. I don't know anything about teenagers. And I would feel guilty

about using her parents money. Also, she goes to a boarding school. How am I supposed to

help."

"Take her in. I'll give you enough to get by, just name a price. Any price."

"I couldn't do that."

"I'll give you $500,000 per year. Would that get you by?" Her eyes went round and she

sputtered as he went on. "Here." Harry pulled out his wallet and gave it to her after removing his

personal I.D.'s and stuff.

"How can I thank you? I don't even know your name."

Harry smiled at her. "You don't need to thank me. Just promise your going to take in your

granddaughter."

"I promise. Rosa Granger." She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Would your granddaughter perhaps be Hermione Granger?" Harry asked after shaking her

hand.

"Yes. The poor dear. I'm still in shock."

Harry gave a strained smile as they landed. He left without saying goodbye.

**PAGE BREAK. GET IT PEOPLE, THIS IS A PAGE BREAK.**

Whispers swirled around Sirius. Woah. Major headache. Did he get drunk again? Did he

try some of the Twins products? Thinking back, news about Harry in DOM, going to fight, fighting

the hag, falling through the Death Veil, floating in the Death Veil, trying to get to Harry. Harry

yelling for him. Nope nothing unusual.

Sirius stirred. "Somebody get the license plate number of that truck." He mumbled.

Several screams rang out. Sirius sat straight up. Or at least tried to. Hands pushed him down.

He cracked his eyes open. "Harry," was the only word he croaked out.

Dumbledore was holding him down. "Mr. Potter is safe Sirius. Lay still before you hurt

yourself even more."

"Has he been writing everyone?"

"Yes, he has been instructed to write every three days or else we will come and get him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

There came a scream from somewhere else in Grimmauld Place. Sobs were heard

afterwords.

Hermione stumbled in with tears pouring down her face. She slammed the door shut. "I

DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RONALD WEASLEY, LEAST OF ALL WITH YOU!!!"

She slumped to the floor crying, not even noticing the two men staring at her.

"Are you alright, Ms. Granger?"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" They said at the same time.

She jumped. When she looked up, her eyes were red and puffy from excess tears. "My

parents, they... they..., they were in a car accident. My grandmother is taking me in. I'm moving to

Seattle, New Jersey for the summer."

"Oh dear." Came the two replies. Sobs wracked her body. Sirius used the oppertunity

knock his hands away. He fell off the bed and attempted to walk/crawl to Hermione. "Hermione,"

he said, enfulging her in a hug. "It'll be alright. Shhh... Shhh... Shhh..." Hermione calmed down.

"Your shirt." She said as she pulled away.

"I know, it's cool, isn't it? Wait a minute... this isn't my cool shirt. I have a reputation to

maintain. What happened to my dramatic entrance clothes?" Sirius pouted.

Hermione started laughing. Sirius smirked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed.

Everything was surprisingly almost normal-like.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note:

Thank you to my reviewers. I will try to fix things.

REVIEW

PLEASE PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


End file.
